


Possessive One Direction One-Shots

by annabethchasecabin6



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Control Issues, F/M, M/M, dark one driection, possessive one dirction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethchasecabin6/pseuds/annabethchasecabin6
Summary: a collection of one-shots with dark/possessive one directionmay contain smut but i will put warnings at the start of each chapter.hope you enjoy!





	1. Dark Louis

warning!!!! contains abusive and controlling relationships please do not read if it may be triggering. 

 

I was so excited for tonight, me and my friends were going out to a bar for a girls night! I haven't been out without Louis since... well since before I met him. He's a little overprotective and controlling but I still love him and I know he loves me, it's just the way he is.

I just finished getting ready. I was wearing a light blue dress that went down to my knees with silver flats and light makeup. I wanted to look nice but not to nice that Louis gets mad and refuses to let me go.

I grabbed my keys, phone, some money and headed down the stairs. "Bye Lou, love you. I'll be back soon." as I made my way to the door, giving him a kiss as I passed him. I was almost out the door when he stopped me.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going dressed like that? Your body is for my eyes only."

"For one I'm going out with Kate and Maddy. 2. what do you mean 'dressed like that' this is perfectly reasonable to wear out."

"Well I don't think it is so you will not be wearing it, and who do you think you are to be going out without even asking me."

"I am so going out and I shouldn't have to ask you if I can go out. I'm your girlfriend, not your slave!" I said sternly starting to get mad.

"Jenna, stop arguing with me and go back up to the room. You are not going and that's final. Go get changed and go to bed before I get mad."

I really didn't want to get Louis mad, it's not a pretty sight, so I quietly went upstairs.

"I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight" I whispered as I passed him.

"Fine" he grumbled from behind me.

Time Skip

\----------------------------------------

I laid in bed for over an hour now and I was still planning on going to the club, I just had to make sure that Louis was asleep before I left. I texted the girls, letting them know what happened and that I would be there soon. Quietly I got out of bed and fixed my clothes, hair and makeup.

I tip-toed over to the door and listened to see if Louis was still awake. When I heard nothing I slowly opened the door then crept out into the hall.

It took me a good five minutes to just walk down the hall and go down the stairs 'cause I was constantly stopping at every little creak or crack the floorboards made.

Once I was downstairs I quickly made my way to the front door. My heart was beating hard in my chest, my palms were sweaty and shaking, I was just about to turn the door handle when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

My blood ran cold, I froze, hand still on the door handle.

"Turn around," Louis demanded. Slowly I turned around to face him.

His once crystal blue eyes were now stone cold, a dark blue almost black. The only expression shown was rage. His lips drawn in a tight line. Arms crossed and his posture perfect. All in all, he looked terrifying.

I quickly averted my gaze not wanting to see his angry expression any longer. 

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't catch you sneaking out?"

"uh... I-I...umm..." I stuttered. 

"No, I guess you didn't." 

Louis stared at me as he slowly walked towards me. With every step he took, I took one back till my back hit the door and I was trapped. He kept walking till his chest was pressed against mine. He leaned in close, his hot breath fanned against my ear and I shivered. 

"Now, go upstairs, get changed into your pajamas and get into bed, our bed. So I know you don't try a stunt like again." Then he pulled away from me and walked into the kitchen. I stood there shocked to scared to move.

"Now!" Louis screamed causing me to yelp, jump then race upstairs. 

I changed into my P.J's, sent the girls a text telling them I wouldn't be coming after all, then jumped into bed. About 10 minutes later Louis came in and git into bed too. 

"You are grounded for two weeks and I'm taking your phone for one week."

"Hey! I'm-" I started to protest but he cut me off. 

"Don't!" Louis snapped. "Don't even try to argue, you're in enough trouble already."

"...Okay" I whispered. 

"Good. Now got to sleep. I love you." 

"I love you too" I sighed, then curled up and went to sleep.


	2. Dark Harry

Warning!!!! Contains abusive and controlling relationships please do not read if it may be triggering. 

I sighed as I walked through the front door of my house. Its been a long day at work and I was happy to be home, I just hope Harry's in a good mood, I really don't want him yelling at me today. I lay my bag on the floor and flop down on the couch pulling out my phone and going through my news feed. I sat in silence for about 10 minutes till Harry came into the room. Surprisingly he didn't yell he seemed to be in a relatively good mood which I was grateful for he sat down on the couch next to me and looked over my shoulder as I was texting Lizzy my best friend

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Texting Lizzy," I said locking my phone so he couldn't see our conversation

"What about?"

"None of your business" I replied starting to get annoyed with him.

"I think it is my business, you're my girlfriend." 

"Yeah but we aren't talking about you. She needs my help with something private." Harry just glared at me. Clearly not liking that I talked back and didn't give into him. Thinking I won, I leaned back on the couch and went back on my phone. 

A few minutes later of me and Harry sitting in silence he spoke up. "Give me your phone. I'm going to read your messages," he demanded.

"What?! No!" I exclaimed. 

"Yes! Now, give. me. your. phone," he said deathly calm. 

"No" I stood my ground. 

"Natalie, you don't want me to get mad, now do you?" His eyes flashing with anger. I shuddered remembering the last time I got him angry. It was something I hoped never happened again. 

"N-no" I stuttered as I handed over my phone in defeat. 

"That's what I thought." He unlocked my phone and sat down on the couch. 

"C-c-can I go to my room?" I asked Harry. He just nodded, too focused on whatever he was doing on my phone. 

Once I reached mine and Harry's room I tried to think of anything that Harry could find on my phone that could make him mad. 

"Oh god," I whispered as I remembered how I was trying to help one of my guy friends talk to his crush and he practiced what he would say to me. It ended up working, their dating now but if Harry finds those texts he's going to think I was flirting with another guy. 

"I need to get my phone back," I said to myself as I paced the bedroom floor. 

"Natalie!!" Harry screamed as I heard him stomp up the stairs towards our bedroom and throw open the door so hard it hit the wall probably leaving a dent. 

"Yes, baby?" I squeaked 

"Don't you 'baby' me. Why the hell were you flirting with Mark?!" he hissed, eyes locked on he is a fierce glare. 

"Harry it's not what you think. I swear! I can explain!" 

"I don't want to hear it! You are in so much trouble for this!" He marched up to me and grabbed my arm ruffly and I let out a little squeak of surprise. 

"Let go of me, please! You're hurting me!" He just ignores me and dragged me out of the room towards the door at the end of the hall. "No Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, please don't!" 

"Shut up!!" he snapped as he tore open the door and shoved me inside. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. Before I got the chance to stand up hes was slamming the door shut and locking it, trapping me inside. 

"Harry, please don't leave me in here" I pleaded. 

The room was totally white, with a small sink and toilet in one corner and a thin blanket in another. There was no heater and the only source of light was a dull light bulb hanging from a rusty chain in the middle of the ceiling. I hated this room. There was nothing to do, Harry only gave me food once a day and even then it was only a glass of water and slice of bread. I never had any idea when Harry was going to let me out. 

"I'm locking you in here in till you learn!" Harry shouted through the door. Then I could hear his heavy footsteps walking away from the door leaving me all alone for who knows how long. 

I curled up on the blanket and tried to sleep, praying I would get out of here soon. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please comment, share, and vote!


	3. Question?

For the next one-shot would you like it to be boyXgirl or BoyXboy? 

If boyXboy tell me between who and what roles they would play in the relationship.


End file.
